vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Miller
|-|Theo= |-|Mitra= Summary Theodore Miller is the main character of The Book Eating Magician. He is the Chief Tower Master, and leader of the four magic towers of the Meltor Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 4-C with Abraxas and Mithra | 4-C | 6-A | Low 7-B, 4-C with Abraxas | 4-C | 3-B Name: Theodore Miller Origin: The Book Eating Magician Age: 19, 30 at the end of the series Gender: Male Classification: Magician, Transcendent |-|Pre-Transcendent='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense things that are a few kilometers away. Can see spiritual bodies), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed), Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses (Can see far distances. Can grasp the flow of the world with his senses), Illusion Creation (Can create lifelike illusions of himself), Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of others. Those who try to take over his mind, get mind controlled by Gluttony), Summoning (Can summon beings from other dimensions), Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Decomposition, Martial Arts, Petrification, Intangibility (Can turn his body immaterial by placing it within the 2nd dimension, can also turn into lightning), Power Nullification (Can seal the abilities of weaker magicians), Spatial Manipulation (Can tear apart space), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Gluttony can eat souls. Can interfere with the astral system of the material world and destroy it), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Killed an elder lich despite his soul being sealed in a life vessel which is kept at a separate location. This allowed the elder lich to be immortal as unless the life vessel is destroyed, they will continue to regenerate), Precognition (Can see a little bit into the future), Law Manipulation (Can control the laws of nature), Sealing (Can trap his opponents within shadows that even space magic wouldn't help them escape), Invulnerability (For one attack, he can't be harm by anything but a branch of mistletoe. Even Nídhöggur who can stop the sun from rising with just his words couldn't harm him), Transmutation (Can turn things into water), Hellfire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual bodies), Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop, Curse Manipulation (The user of Glutonny isn't affected by curses. Resisted the curses of a lich that could kill a thousand people with one world), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ignores fire damage and water damage below his level while damage above his level is halved), Mind Manipulation (Has mental defenses which allows him to resist mental attacks), Soul Manipulation (Can resist the destruction of his soul), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Lust's Burning Carnal Desire ability which makes anyone who looks at her filled with an overwhelming desire to have sex with her), and Paralysis Inducement |-|Fafnir='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation |-|Nuada Airgetlám='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can shatter all magic), Creation (Can create a space which can't be escape even by those with teleportation, until either him or his opponent dies), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Corruption, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation |-|Transcendent='Powers and Abilities:' Same as his first key plus Reality Warping (Can move the world to his will and interfere with the structure of any material and reverse any physical phenomenon), Acausality (Type 4; Transcendents exists outside the framework of fate, and are beyond the laws of causality), Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Absolute Zero, Time Manipulation (Can stop and accelerate time), BFR, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation with Orochi (Orochi's poison dissolves cell walls, destroys the molecular structure, and erodes the surface of its target, and is also a conceptual poison), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (An area which Orta’s magic eyes that has absolute power in spatial manipulation, is wrapped around Theodore’s whole body. It is a wall that even the 2nd Sword, Zest Speitem, who can cut through space can't cut through) |-|Authority='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before |-|Akashic's Wisdom='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Creation (Can create things from nothing) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Veronica), Star level with Abraxas and Mithra (Harmed Nídhöggur whose power prohibited the sun from rising anymore. Mitra was able to stop Nídhöggur's attack) |''' Star level''' (Fafnir can create small supernovas, and could harm Wrath who is comparable to his Transcendent self that has control over the material world) | Continent level (Destroyed 1,000 kilometers of the atmosphere) | Small City level+ (Far superior to Veronica who in base could destroy mountains and in Dragon Form is 3x stronger than before), Star level with Abraxas | Star level (Controls the entire material world which is the size of the star which allows him to things like reverse the entire gravity of the material world) | Multi-Galaxy level (Has a piece of Akashic's wisdom, which allows him to control 1 to 2 galaxies) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Randolph Clovis who is almost as fast as light. Can react to natural light, comparable to Veronica whose Dragon Breath is close to the speed of light) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to before) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to his Pre Transcendent self) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to his Pre Transcendent self) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to before), Speed of Light with Immortal Rope (Moves at the speed of light), FTL with Time Acceleration (Can speed up his time by 30) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to before), FTL with Time Acceleration Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Star Class | Continent Class | Small City Class+ | Star Class | Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Small City level | Star level | Continent level | Small City level | Star level | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers | Tens of Kilometers | Thousands of Kilometers | Kilometers | Stellar | Intergalactic Standard Equipment: *'Gluttony:' Theodore is the current owner of the Seven Sins grimoire Gluttony. This allows him to memorize and store magical attacks, and gives him access to Gluttony's knowledge, which is vast as Gluttony's has lived for thousands of years consuming the knowledge of other books. *'Azoth Sword:' A sword which has the ability to convert the object which the blade touched into any substance desired by the user. He mostly uses it to turn people into water. *'Inferno Blade:' A flame sword which can cut any substance which exists in the world. *'Claimhb Solais:' The divine sword of the tribe of the gods, the divine sun sword. It allows the user the ability to shatter all magic. The sword arm is almost impervious to magic. *'The Heavenly Sword:' A divine sword that can even cut the sky. It can also be used to summon Yamata no Orochi, whose poison dissolves cell walls, destroys the molecular structure, and erodes the surface of its target. It also isn't a material poison but a conceptual poison. *'Eight Mirrors:' Mirrors that reflect the power of the enemy. *'Eight Jade Magatamas' Equipment which allows him to create clones of himself. *'Immortal Rope:' Ropes which fly at the speed of light and tie up the limbs of his targets. *'Fleeing Dragon Staff:' A sacred relic from ancient times, that controls the power of the mountains and rivers. It's three rings symbolize the heavens and the earth. It can be used to supplement techniques, but the proper method to use it is to throw it. Once thrown at a target, the Fleeing Dragon Staff distorts the space around the target, sealing it off. Intelligence: Genius (Absorbed the experiences and memories of a war hero with decades of experience in warfare, who was also a genius at tactics. Theodore can calculate and complete dozens of equations and hundreds of arithmetic within his mind. He also has the experience and memories of numerous magicians and martial artist) Weaknesses: Fafnir and Nuada Airgetlám can only be used for a very short period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Bullet:' An extremely compressed bullet of magic power. *'Umbra:' An ability which allows him to see and harm spiritual bodies. It also allows him to turn himself 2-D, thus making attacks pass through his body. *'Dragon Words:' An ability which allows him to control the laws of nature. *'Dragon Fear:' An ability which allows him to control the minds of others. *'Soul Calibre:', An ability which forms a sword with his soul, that interferes with the astral system of the material world and destroys it. *'Rotting Hands:' An ability that quickly decomposes the target by accelerating the natural phenomenon of the material world. *'Ultima:' A cryogenic magic that can stop all the phenomena of the physical world. *'Abraxas:' His ultimate ability born from the process of collapsing the four elements. It can ignore the boundary between matter and non-matter, destroying everything. No attribute can interfere with it, and it doesn't respond when pressed with pure force. This ability can also kill an elder lich despite his soul being sealed in life vessel which is kept at a separate location, which makes an elder licht immortal as unless the life vessel is destroyed, they will continue to regenerate. *'Fire of Muspelheim:' An ability which summons flames from another dimension. The flames aren't bound by the laws of the physical world, burn endlessly even in a vacuum and ignores the boundary between matter and non-matter. *'Eternal Prison:' A high level shadow spell that even space magic can interfere with. The shadows have no physical force, and once the target is completely confined, there was no way for them to get out of it. *'Astral Plane Walker:' An combination of his astral magic and shadow magic. He is covered by shadows and exists within the negative dimension connected to the imaginary world, which makes time stopping useless against him, however since when he uses the ability, it is not possible to use magic normally as his body exists in separate time and space. *'Dimensional Banish' An ability which sends the target across a distance in space that would take thousands of years to travel. *'World Order:' The power to move the world itself to his will, which allows him to be able to stop the world around him, letting only time flow leisurely, while everything else stops like it is frozen. This also allows him to interfere with the structure of any material and reverse any physical phenomenon. *'Absorption Star Method:' The ability to disassemble all entities he makes contact with into the smallest form and then absorb that power. *'Hellfire:' An ability which makes him able to summon a flame which exists in the Demon World, a flame which burns all matter and is difficult to heal. Key: Pre-Transcendent | Fafnir | Nuada Airgetlám | Transcendent | Authority | Akasic's Wisdom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Internet Characters Category:The Book Eating Magician Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Petrification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Geniuses Category:Law Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users